Hisoka's Game
by QueenPendragon56
Summary: After the final dodge ball game against Reiza Killua is injured and Hisoka takes advantage of that. What will Gon do to get his best friend back from the insane magician?


Killua held the ball steady as the power of Gon's aura came closer to him. He knew the pain that was going to hit him but it was worth it. He would do anything if it meant that Gon could get what he wanted.

It felt like the flesh was being ripped from his hands, nothing that Illumi had ever done to him could compare to this pain. It was all worth it though, the triumphant smile from Gon made Killua smile too.

His smile only faltered when he realized Hisoka was watching him. It made his skin crawl whenever those eyes fell on him. He felt like the prey instead of the predator. He shook the feeling, for right now at least Hisoka was on their side and Reiza was the enemy.

Killua's attention fell back to the game, they needed to get the ball back from Reiza. He would do anything to make sure they did that, he didn't want to see Gon's face if they failed.

He sighed as the three of them got into position, he didn't like being this close to Hisoka but if Gon didn't mind then neither would he. He could not believe the power that slammed into them as the ball hit Gon's hands. The three of them were thrown, he had to keep his aura concentrated or it would all be over!

Finally the pressure was gone, Gon had caught the ball! The three of them slowly detached from each other, they had to attack again and end this game now. Killua didn't have the strength to stop the ball like that again.

Killua could feel the power of Gon's aura as he got ready for this last attack. He was always amazed at how much power Gon could concentrate when he was angry like this. He knew exactly when Gon hit the ball, his entire body screamed in pain from the aura that slammed into his hands.

Gon watched as the ball slammed into Reiza's hands and saw it flying towards their side. He had to stop it! They had to win the game! They... Killua watched as Gon fell to the floor all of his energy used up.

Hisoka smiled as he saw this too, he would make sure that they completely won this game, for Gon. He reflected the ball and all the power behind it back at Reiza, he smiled when he saw the surprised look on the other man's face when the ball didn't bounce off his arms as he flew out of bounds.

Killua laughed as he fell down out of exhaustion next to Gon. Gon's eyes slowly opened as he looked up, "What happened?" he asked looking around confused. Killua laughed as he explained what happened. "I guess he got all the glory in the end..." he mumbled unhappily.

KIllua just laughed as he watched Reiza walk over to them. "We will leave the island just as we agreed, but before we go shall I tell you what I know about Jin?" Gon's eyes widened with excitement, he wanted to hear whatever he could about Jin.

Killua watched as Gon and Reiza talked, he wished he could hear what they were talking about. His skin crawled as if someone was watching him. He turned around to see that Hisoka was watching him, there was something wrong with that smile.

Hisoka raised his hand as if he just wanted to motion to Killua but as soon as he pulled his hand back Killua flew towards him. What the hell was going on? Killua used his Gyou to see that Hisoka had attached Bungee gum to his chest.

Killua wanted to yell at him, make him stop but his mouth was stuck. The bastard had used bungee gum to block his mouth too and he was defenseless with his hands like they were.

Hisoka just smiled as he walked out of the building. That girl that they had come with was talking to Tsezugera and Gon was busy learning about his father from Reiza. Nobody would notice that they were missing for a little while to come. There would be enough time to get away from here.

Killua tried to get away from the bungee gum but nothing he did was effective. Hisoka just laughed at his futile attempts, this really was fun!

xxxx

Gon walked away from Reiza smiling at what he had just found out. Jin really was a nice guy and the more he heard about him the more he wanted to meet him. He stopped next to Bisuke and looked around for a second, "Hey, where did Killua go?" he asked.

Bisuke looked away from Tsezugera, Gon was right Killua was nowhere to be found, neither was Hisoka. "Another player has used contact on you," Gon's book announced as it came out of his ring.

He glared at it when he heard the all too familiar voice of Hisoka coming from the other end. "Hopefully by now you have figured out that Killua and I are not there..."

"Where is he?" Gon yelled at the book. His fists tightened when he heard Hisoka laughing.

"Don't worry, he's fine! I just wanna play a little game. You can have him back totally unharmed if you can find us in two days."

"I"ll do it!"

"Oh and you have to do it alone, if Bisuke or any of the other help you I get to keep Killua."

"Fine!"

"See ya soon" The book announced that the contact had ended. Gon could not stop glaring at the book as if it had taken Killua instead of Hisoka.

"There is no way we will let you do this all on your own! Killua is our friend too!" Bisuke promised putting her hand on Gon's shoulder.

Gon just pushed it off as he shook his head, "No, I have to do this alone." Bisuke watched as he left the building. She knew he would make sure that no one followed him, the best she could do right now was wait with the other groups and hope that the two of them came back safe.

xxxx

Killua rubbed his eyes wondering when and how Hisoka had knocked him out. His ears were still ringing as if something had hit him in the head.

Killua looked around wondering if there was any way he could get out of this. Hisoka had thrown him in some random room, there were no windows and only one door that looked thick and too hard to break down in his condition. He really wished he knew where he was. He glared at Hisoka when he saw the man enter the room, he was still pissed that he had gotten taken.

"Aw, my little angel doesn't look happy at all," Hisoka smiled coming to stand right in front of him.

"Angel?" Killua asked glaring at him even harder.

Hisoka laughed as he nodded, "Of course, that is what your white hair makes you look like." Killua slapped away Hisoka's hand as his fingers ran through his hair. "Aw you are going to hurt my feelings!" he whined.

Killua rolled his eyes, Hisoka was being more annoying then usual and he didn't have the patience for it. His hands were killing him! "Aw, you're being so boring," Hisoka sighed sliding down the wall so that he was sitting next to Killua, "I guess I will have to wait for the fun to begin when Gon gets here," he shrugged.

"Leave Gon alone!" Killua growled under his breath. There was no way Hisoka would make Gon fight him again, especially not right after he had used so much of his aura.

"And why don't you want me to fight him?" Hisoka asked knowingly. Killua just glared back at him.

"You're insane and Gon's my friend why the hell would I _want_ him to fight you?"

"You're lying," Hisoka accused in a sing-song voice.

Killua rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are scared someone is going to take him away..." Killua stiffened, there was no way Hisoka could have figured that out on his own! "You're surprised? Its not like you could have made it anymore obvious. Always watching him, never leaving his side...If Gon wasn't so naive he would have noticed it too. After he does notice it he will never want to see you again..."

"Shut up!"

Hisoka raised his eyebrows curiously, he wasn't used to the ex-assassin ever reacting to something he said like that. "Am I wrong? Does he already know?" Killua looked away from Hisoka, there was no way he was going to have this conversation with _him_ of all people.

"No then,"Hisoka leaned back against the wall and started musing to himself, "I wonder how far you could get with little naive Gon. Maybe you would have teach him everything...Just the thought of it gets me excited!"

Killua wanted to rip that horrible smile off of Hisoka's face. "No one will take Gon from me!" he growled cutting off the rest of Hisoka's rant.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No! Gon is mine!" he growled darkly.

"But I'm not done having fun with him yet," Hisoka pouted, "what is going to entertain me now?" Killua did not like where this was going. "Since you took away my last toy you'll have to replace him."

Killua jumped up the second Hisoka moved but the magician was still faster then he was. Before he realized what was happening Hisoka was behind him and one of his cards was on his neck. "You aren't as much fun," he whined dropping the card.

Killua's ears were pounding with adrenaline. He thought he had gotten faster, more powerful, but he still wasn't powerful enough. "I guess we are just going to have fight over Gon."

"What? There is no way!"

Hisoka looked up at the door and smiled, "Our final guest has arrived."

Killua could hear someone running down the hall towards the room they were in. "Killua! Killua where are you!" Gon yelled down the hallway. He didn't care if Hisoka heard him or not he wanted was to find Killua.

Gon was slamming all the doors down the hallway yelling in frustration when he found them empty again and again. He had been sure that he smelt Killua's scent when he came in here. There was no way he would ever mistake that scent, no matter how faint it really was.

Finally he opened the right door and saw Hisoka and Killua inside of it. Killua had a look of surprise that quickly turned to amusement. Hisoka always looked amused and now was no different.

"I found you all by myself now I want Killua back!" Gon growled.

Hisoka shrugged as he walked towards the door, "I guess my game is over, too bad," he sighed before walking out. Gon watched him until he was sure Hisoka wasn't coming back before turning to Killua.

"Are you oaky?" he asked running to Killua looking him over to make sure there were no new injuries that Hisoka could have inflicted on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Killua promised.

"What's this?" Gon asked reaching up to Killua's neck. Killua flinched when Gon's fingers ran over a sensitive spot, so Hisoka's card had cut him. "He cut you?" Gon asked, the anger obvious in his voice.

"Its nothing really," Killua promised brushing Gon's hand away. The heat that was rising in his entire body was nothing like he had felt before. Gon frowned when he saw Killua's hands again, they were looking worse then the last time he had seen them. "You don't have to worry about it," Killua promised hiding his hands in his pockets again.

"Stop that! I need to get them bandaged," Gon reprimanded taking Killua's wrists and pulling his hands back out. Killua bit his lip surprised at how this closeness was making him react. Sure he had been close to Gon but whenever that happened they had never actually been touching. He was started to get lightheaded. What the hell was going on.

"They're fine for now, come on lets get out of here," Killua said standing up shoving his hands into his pockets again.

Killua still couldn't get Hisoka's words out of his head. Would Hisoka really take Gon away from him? There was no way he could live without Gon! He had tried when he returned home and everyday had been a torture he did not want to relive.

He had to make it so that Gon would never leave him! Did that mean telling him the truth? There was no way Gon would return his feelings, Killua knew that, so what would happen if he told him? He yelled in frustration, this was too hard! He didn't know what to do!

Gon could tell that there was something wrong with Killua. At first he had figured it was being captured but now he wasn't so sure. When Killua yelled and looked like he was about to rip his hair out Gon had to do something. "Killua..."

He was cut off as a pair of lips crashed onto his. One hand was in his hair and another was on his back making sure he couldn't escape from the kiss. Killua never wanted this to end, he never wanted to let go of Gon.

Finally Killua had to let go of Gon to breathe, his head was spinning from lack of air. "You finally figured it out," Gon laughed pulling him into a tight hug. Killua just looked at him confused, what had he figured out?

"What?"

"Right after the hunter's exam when it felt like I would never see you again I knew that you were more then a friend. I was worried you would never think of me like that," Gon explained quietly.

It was rare when Killua got to see Gon acting so shy and it was adorable. Before he knew what he was doing he had tackled Gon to the ground and was kissing him. It was amazing! He never thought that he would ever be on top of Gon kissing him and Gon would be kissing back.

They finally had to break apart for air, both gulping it into their lungs. "We have to go back, Bisuke and the others are waiting for us," Gon said after he had caught his breath.

"They aren't expecting us back for a couple of days," Killua smiled mischievously. Gon loved that look on him and it just made him attack him with his lips again.

xxxx

Hisoka watched as the two boys make out. His two toys had just become that much more interesting and he couldn't wait to play with them. He couldn't stop giggling as he ran through the trees, after he was done with Kuroro he would come back for the two of them.

xxxx

**This is my first HxH fic and my first one shot so please tell me what you think! I would love some feedback so if I keep writing I can get better! **


End file.
